Comfort from Unexpected Places
by blusorami
Summary: Summary: Will it take the death of a good friend to finally get Harry to realize his feelings for a certain Slytherin?Set in 7th year.One shot. HD. Slash.


**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except for this probably already used idea! I mean it! I'm a penniless school girl who gets kicks out of stealing people from stories and making them do what she wants them to! Especially since it will probably never happen anyway. J.K.R. owns Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and so on and so forth. If I owned them, do you really think I'd be sitting here making cute little fan fics about the two hottest fucking guys in the book snogging senseless? No, I'd be making them do it in the books!

**Warning**: If you don't like the idea of two guys kissing, get out of my fan fics now. I mean it. You have no reason to be here. You've been warned.

**Summary**: Will it take the death of a good friend to finally get Harry to realize his feelings for a certain Slytherin?Set in 7th year.One shot. H/D. Slash.

**Comfort from Unexpected Places**

Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, was sitting alone in a dark, small room, his arms wrapped around his legs, head resting on his knees as he sobbed. Alone. Like always. Hermione was with Ron, trying to comfort him. But Harry, he wasn't a part of the family. Just another outsider that had been taken into the family with open arms. But he still wasn't really apart of them. He had only gone out with Ginny for less then a year. But he had been friends with her for so much longer. And it hurt. Knowing that he'd never be able to see her beautiful long red hair, or count the freckles of her face, laughing with her about how silly they were being.

He burst into sobs, wrapping his arms tighter around his legs, as if trying to hug himself into oblivion. Why was Ginny the one who had to die? Why couldn't he have saved her? But no, he was forced to hear her screams, watch as she fell to the floor, and yet, wasn't able to reach her. To save her. It was his fault that she had died. He could have told her that she couldn't go on the mission with him. He could have said that there was no way he'd bring her on such a dangerous mission, and just have left. But of course, he brought her along, just like she had wanted.

And now… now she was dead. And there was no bringing her back.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Draco's head snapped up as he heard the news. Ginny Weasley had died. Of course, he saw Ron Weasley and Granger at the dinner tables which were draped with black cloth in mourning. But he didn't see Harry…. Potter. Potter. He shut his eyes, trying to remind himself that the Boy-Who-Lived was Potter. He could never risk calling him Harry. If his father found out about it. He shuddered to think about what the man would do. But what was important right now, was where that bloody boy went off to. He got up after Dumbledore's speech was done, and made excuses to leave. He had to find H… Potter.

He went to the Gryffindor Tower, and looked at the portrait to be allowed in. He whispered the password to her, and the frame swung hesitantly open. He stepped in, and looked around. Grumbling, he went up the left wing, before being knocked brutally back down. He looked up, a bit shocked, and mumbled something sinister before walking up the right staircase. He opened the door that had the 7th year sign out front, and looked around. "Harry?" He bit his lip, before sighing and walking out, closing the door. He marched out of the portrait and nodded politely to the Lady in Pink. He bit his lip, before stopping himself. Malfoy's, he remembered, do not show any signs of worry. Especially not to the outside world! He shook his head and walked off.

He stopped outside of an empty wall, smiling slightly. He remembered this place. This was the nifty little place that he had found Harry and the rest of that absurd group in during the fifth year. Not that it was really that absurd. He paced up and down in front of the patch of wall, thinking of how he needed something to find Ha… Potter with. He looked at the door that appeared on the wall with relief, before opening it. Inside, it was dark, and the room was rather… small. He froze, hearing sniffling sounds coming from one of the corners. He moved silently to the corner, and looked at the boy who was sitting in it. Harry. He sat down, and wrapped his arms around the boy, pulling him close.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Harry's eyes opened in shock as he felt long, slender arms wrap around him, before relaxing and leaning into the warm chest that he was being pressed against, crying even harder. Someone ran soothing circles down his back, and after a few minutes, he stopped crying and just sat there, leaning against the warm, well toned chest. Whoever smelt like vanilla and cinnamon was definitely male. Somehow, it was comforting.

Cool lips pressed against his forehead, and he opened his eyes. Slytherin robes? He pulled back, looking at the boy, alarmed. Pale blonde hair. Draco? He pressed himself against the cool wall, looking at the Slytherin amazedly. It took him a few minutes, before he could find the voice to speak. "M… Malfoy? What are you doing here?"

He felt empty when Harry had pulled away from him. Hollow once more. Not that the other boy could have known.

"M….Malfoy? What are you doing here?"

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

His chest froze in pain. Malfoy. Of course. How could he have ever thought that their rivalry would just end when he tried to comfort the Boy-Who-Lived? It couldn't, even if he wanted it to. He didn't know what to say. Harry was sitting there, his hair ruffled up even more then usual. His glasses were hidden from view, showing his green eyes so perfectly. He licked his lips, nervousness kicking in. What would he say? What could he say? He looked down, biting his lip. "I… I wanted to make sure you were alright. I heard about Ginny, and I was worried about you when I didn't see you at the table with Weasley and Granger."

He looked up at the boy, watching as his expression changed from panic, to concern. "Are you alright Malfoy? I don't recall you ever caring about me before. In fact, I remember that you've always been trying to mess my life up even more."

Draco shook his head silently. "I'm fine." He looked at Harry, watching the boy's emerald eyes look into his own. He got up slowly, and turned to walk away, before he felt a hand grab his own. He looked at Harry, watching him get up and move closer. He froze in shock as he felt warm, sweet lips on his own.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Harry had no clue what he was doing. The Slytherin Prince was worried about him? He looked at Draco as he got up and turned to walk away, before grabbing his hand to stop him. The blonde turned to look at him. He had to make his move. He had to see if Draco really cared about him. Like he cared about Draco. He got up, and moved closer. He didn't even know what he was going to do. He looked at the other boy, before taking the final step, pressing his lips softly against the Slytherin's. He let a small sigh of relief as the other boy kissed him back, and softly pulled away, looking at Draco, not feeling the need to say a word. He smiled as the other boy pulled him close and kissed him again.

Fin


End file.
